


Do Not Be Afraid

by Anoldfriend, RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Prostate Orgasm, Resolved Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Tumblr Prompt, Uncircumcised Penis, Voyeurism, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoldfriend/pseuds/Anoldfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Alternate take of the cliffhouse scene in Wrath Of The Lamb."This could be our last night alive. Do you have any unfinished business, Will?"Will's eyes meet Hannibal's, and again the world stops.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Do Not Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request I received from Tumblr user sammysamstuff: Hi - can you do a NSFW smutty fic about 3x13 when they’re at the house drinking wine and waiting for the Red Dragon to show up and then after Will says “I don’t know if I can save myself” there’s a long stare (like in that scene) and they kiss and have sex for the 1st time while the Red Dragon watches outside. Thanks!
> 
> You got it, Sammy. 
> 
> Also, I co-wrote this with the talented icstars (@WEREJUSTALIKE on Twitter). The Hannibal to my Will <3

_"Here are dragons to be slain, here are riches to be gain; And if we perish in the seeking, how small a thing is death!"  
― Dorothy L. Sayers_

Will stares out the big glass window, of the cliff house, hands in his pockets - worry in his heart. He takes the time to appreciate the view. Really soak it in. The sky is so much darker out here. Black like sackloth. Moon full and shining bright.

He catches Hannibal's reflection in the glass, and it sort of snaps him out of his trance, but his eyes stay on the night sky, wondering if this is last one he'll ever see.

"You're playing games with yourself in the dark of the moon." Hannibal says, setting the wine bottle down on the piano.

"It wasn't surprising when I heard from the great red Dragon." He continues. "Was it surprising when you heard from him?"

Will's stomach sinks. He should've known Hannibal would know. The man has a tendency to always be one step ahead.

"Yes and no." Is all he chooses to say, as he watches Hannibal clean the spots out of their glasses with a cloth napkin. He finds it humorous Hannibal is worried about such things right now. But that's Hannibal for you.

"Do you intend to watch him kill me?" Hannibal asks, very matter of factly.

He likes to think Will won't go through with it. That he'll intervene at the last second, but he can't truly be sure after Florence.

"I intend to watch him change you." Will replies. And he thinks he means it. That it's finally time to let go of Hannibal Lecter once and for all. But Will doesn't exactly have a great history of being able to let go of Hannibal. He's chosen Hannibal every other time prior, against his better judgement, and if history repeats itself, which it tends to do, then tonight may be no different.

"My compassion for you, is inconvenient, Will."

"If you're partial to beef products, it is inconvenient to be compassionate toward a cow."

Hannibal chuckles, pulling the cork out of the wine bottle with a pop. He places it under his nose, taking in its fine aroma, appreciating this may be the last glass of wine he ever drinks.

He walks over to Will and hands him a glass. "Save yourself. Kill them all."

Will takes in a deep breath, watching Hannibal pour the wine. "I don't know if I can save myself. And maybe that's just fine."

The two men lock eyes and it seems for a moment, the room goes still. Like they're suspended in time. Crashing waves and classical music providing an ambience, that's nothing short of romantic and Will can't help but find it fitting.

"No greater love hath man, than to lay down his life for a friend."

Will's not sure what to say to that. So he stays quiet, eyes averting back to the dark sky. Anywhere but on Hannibal. But that becomes difficult when the other man moves in closer, wrapping a hand around the back of Will's neck, like he's done so many times before.

"This could be our last night alive. Do you have any unfinished business, Will?"

Will's eyes meet Hannibal's, and again the world stops.

After what feels like an excruciatingly long pause, Will grabs hold of Hannibal's blazer and starts to push it off of him.

"Take this thing off. Would it kill you to go five fucking minutes in casual attire?"

Hannibal stills. Eyes widening with a mix of surprise and excitement.

"You forget. I went three years in very casual attire, thank you very much."

Will chuckles softly. "Doesn't count if you don't have a choice."

Hannibal smirks, shrugging himself out of the jacket.

"That's much better. It's a nice sweater. You look handsome." Will smiles playfully, eyebrow cocking impossibly high, above his forehead, just like it did when he said 'please' during their last prison visit.

It's almost as if Will is daring Hannibal to make a move, but it feels too good to be true, so he's warry.

He's never wanted to make a move before Will was ready. Will knows this. He knows it has to be him.

He uses Hannibal's move. Hand to the back of the head, moving in impossibly close. Foreheads touching.

All Hannibal can do is close his eyes and wait. He'd wait for Will forever. But they don't have forever.

The Dragon is already here. He's right outside. Watching their every move. His face contorted in confusion as he watches. Surely it's not what it looks like.

But the Dragon is proven wrong when Will tilts his head and their lips press together. Slow and languid at first. And even from where he stands, he can still see Will's tongue slip from his mouth and into Hannibal's, and the Dragon is fascinated.

He's not sure if it's out of curiosity, or respect, but he decides he'll let them carry on for now. He can kill them when they're through, and their death will be even more beautiful after they've shared their love.

The Dragon is pleased.

The kiss has quickly gone from soft and sensual, to fast and sloppy. Needy. Desperate. Lips smashed together. Rough and bruising. Teeth clacking against each other.

The back of Will's thighs bump into the edge of the table, and Hannibal's hands move to his waist, pushing him down on it.

Buttons fly across the room and hit the floor with a clack, when Hannibal rips Will's shirt open- warm hands making their way down his bared chest.

Hannibal wants to feel every inch of Will. Touch every part of his body he can. He's wanted this for so long, and now here Will is, ready and willing - his slacks tenting already without even being touched and it's like Hannibal's been given a gift. Like the heavens are smiling down on him despite the wicked life he's led up until this very moment.

It's a terrible shame they don't have more time. He wants to savor Will like a delicacy, because that's what he is. Spread him out naked and consume him. Completely. In every way possible.

But the two men don't know that the Dragon is already here, and that they do have time because the Dragon is giving them a gift. A gift they unfortunately have no idea is being given. So there's this need to rush. To hurry and enjoy each other before their lives are inevitably cut short.

So Hannibal makes quick work of Will's belt. Yanking it undone with a metallic clank and Will's zipper purrs as it's dragged open.

He falls down to his knees in front of the table, and Will lifts his hips up for Hannibal to pull his pants down.

They don't really have time for foreplay, but Hannibal can't bear the thought of dying never having felt the fleshy weight of Will on his tongue.

The Dragon watches carefully through the glass, brow cocking in curiosity as Hannibal takes Will into his mouth.

He watches Will writhe and buck his hips up, thrusting himself into the warmth that lies between Hannibal's lips.

And Hannibal looks like he's in heaven. Worshipping every inch of Will's cock, because he is. The taste is warm and perfect, just like he knew it would be. And if he had his way, he'd suck Will to completion, savoring every drop of his salty bitterness.

But alas, time is of the essence. And he pulls off Will's cock with an obscene pop - lips already red and swollen, and Will takes note of how beautiful Hannibal looks like that.

The taste still lingers on Hannibal's tongue, bitter and yet possibly one of the most divine things he has ever tasted. For a moment in time he holds Will's very existence in his mouth and in a sense it shows the other how much he trusts Hannibal-- or perhaps, doesn't care-- since with a simple snap of his jaw he could leave him a screaming, bloodied mess.

Hannibal stays on his knees, though he's a man who thought highly of himself, and still very much does, he never found himself more at home than between Will's legs. Though he has just made it his own for the first and maybe final time, he still finds ease with the fact that he may die knowing how it feels to be inside Will.

"Do you believe we have time?" Cheeky, almost as if Hannibal knows that they do. Regardless of the Dragon appearing before them or not, he finds himself already with an aching hard-on, and he isn't going to let this go unchecked, essentially deciding that he is going to court Will tonight, and nobody not even The Great Red Dragon is going to be able to stop him. God will have to physically split the Earth in half to pull him away from Will in this moment.

"I'm honestly surprised we're still alive." Will pants out, a hint of humor in his voice. "He might be watching us right now."

It's been eerily quiet. It's almost like Will can sense his presence. A part of him hopes the Dragon is already here, because if that were true, he hasn't made his move yet. Could he possibly be out there watching? Waiting for them to finish, out of some strange need to be courteous?

Will prays that's the case. He's already kicking himself for waiting this long to give into Hannibal. He lived in denial for so long, and it feels so good to be free of it. Hannibal feels good. And he's not in any hurry for it to end.

"How does giving The Dragon a show sound?" Hannibal replies giving that damned smile he gives, that same smile he gave Will when they first met. Will has changed so much in that time, he's aged like a fine wine that Hannibal is eagar to drink. He had been letting him ferment for so long he's been practically drooling for his taste. "If he would like to watch, so be it." He can sense the presence too, something oddly arousing comes from such a thought, perhaps gaining curiosity from how might this look to outsiders; Hannibal the Cannibal and The Man who had caught him having a desperate fuck in the kitchen on the counter. What a wild Tattler Article that would be.

"Yes. Please." Will replies, a mischievous grin, curling his lips upward.

He's not sure if it's the full moon, or knowing they could die at any moment, but the thought of the Dragon watching them, stirs something inside him. A need he didn't know he had.

Hannibal's quick to his feet, he always has been after all. Even with laying dormant for three years, instead of sluggish he feels impatient, like he needs to just stretch out his arms and claw down Will's body like a cat at a scratching post.

He presses the back of his hand to the nape of Will's neck, bringing himself in for another kiss as his tongue passes Will's lips, hungry for a deeper taste as he pushes his thigh up against Will's groin letting the only friction he'll receive be the fabric from his slacks as he pushes Will up onto the table.

He pulls his tongue from his mouth leaving a trail of drool to keep them connected as he brings in his chest closer to Will's, letting his free hand travel over Will's left pectoral, his thumb just trailing under his nipple as he grazes his teeth along Will's Adam's Apple.

He'll make the Dragon damn near impatient if he has to. He feels as though he deserves this.

Will practically growls into the kiss as Hannibal takes his lips again, messy and rough. Practically swallowing each other's tongues. And it's so fucking good. Delicious and hot.

The tingle Hannibal's leg gives Will as it rubs against him makes him shudder in Hannibal's arms. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his life, and the tightness that coils in his cock makes the slightest touch leave him quaking.

Hannibal's hands seem to be everywhere, yet somehow not enough places on his body, and the animalistic arousal that stirs inside him, has him crawling out of his own skin.

He hisses at the sharp sting of teeth trailing down his neck, as his hands curl into the hem of Hannibal's sweater, starting to tug it up his torso.

Will's never fully seen Hannibal, and God does he want to.

Meanwhile the Dragon sits patiently. His eyes narrowing as he watches them intently.

He wonders if they know he's here, lurking in the darkness. Surely they know it's a possibility. He hopes his presence won't inhibit them at all. That'd be a shame. They should get to enjoy each other fully, before dying by his hands.

The Dragon's already planning how he'll do it, in his head. He'll try to let them die together, so one doesn't have to watch the other go first. And he'll place them just perfect when the light leaves their eyes. Pose them, so when they're found everyone will know of their love. It'll be beautiful. His masterpiece.

Feeling eagar hands pull up his sweater, Hannibal allows Will's hands to go where they please, for once he won't deny him. He doesn't stop him, in this moment he allows Will to stand on the same platform as him. For tonight, they are equal and Hannibal doesn't feel threatened nor challenged by the other Man knowing that both of them can make the other absolutely melt into nothing.

He laps his tongue over Will's Adam's apple, feeling his lips make contact with his skin, feeling the sharp stubble that just never seems to go away no matter how many times Will shaves.

His hand trails down feeling the vague outlines of his ribs. Will hadn't lost weight, in fact Hannibal would say he's gained weight then again what should he expect? He did find himself with a Family, possibly a Wife who cooked, but Hannibal knows that nobody will ever outdo his cooking, much like how nobody can love Will like he does.

He finds his hand in the middle of Will's chest, applying force as he pushes him to lie against the table, as he aides the hands that tried so desperately to rid Hannibal of his clothes, pulling his own sweater off, over his head, letting himself be exposed to the cold air of the home.

Will lets out soft moans, curling his hand tightly to the back of Hannibal's head, and throwing his head back, allowing Hannibal access to every inch of him. He shudders as warm hand trail down his torso. Hot breath and soft lips making him hiss and knead his fingers into Hannibal's hair.

Hannibal presses him downward and Will goes down without a fight. Whatever Hannibal wants, he can have. He'll give his whole self to him and enjoy every second.

He bites his lip, watching Hannibal pull his sweater up and over his body, a spectacular body that Will had not had the pleasure of viewing, and he fights the urge to tackle him to the floor. He holds back, as to not disrupt Hannibal's plan for him - panting and needy.

"Pants too." He whispers. A soft command. A need.

Hannibal smiles as he lets his hand return to Will's chest, curling and combing his fingers through his chest hair, "Impatient boy." A low growl threatens from his throat.

His other hand slides over Will's hip, moving to the side of his thigh as he lifts it slightly placing it firmly to the side of Hannibal's hip, pushing forward instead, letting the faint outline of his erection rub against Will's, letting out an almost inaudible sigh as the hand that holds onto his thigh smooths over his skin grasping the curve of his ass.  
"How long have you wanted this?" He asks. "What fantasy resided in that mind of yours, Will?

Hannibal grabbing at him rough and hungrily has Will's cock twitching with excitement. And right now it feels like there aren't enough ways in the world Hannibal could touch him that would leave him satisfied. He needs everything the other man has to give. Wants to be consumed by him. And even then, it still wouldn't be enough.

"Deep down inside I probably always wanted it. I felt a connection with you right away. The first time we met. But I don't think I faced it till that night. The night me and Jack had planned to nab you. It's why I couldn't do it. It's why I called you. But even then, the extent of it didn't hit me until I saw you. That you had still waited for me. I thought you were gonna kiss me. And I was ready for you to." He pauses for a moment looking down at the scar on his belly.

"I got something else instead. But I never really held it against you. I forgave you the instant I woke up in that hospital bed. To tell you the truth, I make a point to look down at it when I touch myself."

Will supposes this is a deathbed confession of sorts. He feels this need to lay it all out on the table, because he owes Hannibal that much. They owe it to each other. Closure.

"As far as fantasy goes, you've done a pretty good job of living up to it so far."

He wraps his arms around Hannibal's shoulders, looking deep into those impossibly dark eyes that make warmth pool in the pit of his belly. "I just need to feel you inside me. However you see fit. Gentle and slow, or raw and rough until I'm literally sobbing."

Normally Hannibal often finds himself preferring the latter to those two fantasies, but this isn't a normal situation. As much as he'd like to take Will on, have it be a rough fight of who tops, he'll be gentle with him.

He's putting on a show afterall, the both of them stars in the Dragon's mind. Hannibal knows that he's watching, he knows he's here, but he's still searching for him. He has to be somewhere.

Hitching Will's leg up, he continues to talk to him, unbreakable eye contact as he brings up his pointer and middle fingers to his mouth collecting a bit of spit against the pads of them, he pulls his hand past Will's groin. First massaging his entrance with them, surprisingly gentle. He wants Will to really feel rather than suffer through this. He wants to show him something truly beautiful, a connection that goes beyond reality; Pure Ecstasy. Something that no other will ever be able to give.

With one hand keeping Will propped and the other not yet letting his fingers enter, he leans forward and steals another kiss, wanting to taste the pleasure that comes out of his mouth. Wanting those arms to cling close to him and never let go.

The Dragon remains still. Leaning in to watch closely.

He can tell by how passionate they are with each other, that this is their first time together. And he feels honored to be a part of it.

They've slowed down a little bit now, but the passion is still there. The love; it's heavy in the air, and obvious in Hannibal's touch. It's all quite a sight.

Will bites his lip, looking down his torso to watch slick fingers give him experimental strokes, groaning into Hannibal's kiss while they prod at him, eliciting an obscene, wet noise as they move. Delightfully warm, but not quite enough. He whimpers against Hannibal's lips, hungry to have them inside of him.

Hannibal breathes his every breath as he carries on with the pleasurable noises that escape the other's lips. Will often takes his breath away but in this situation he finds himself almost struggling for air, wanting to be choked by him alone. Closing his eyes for a moment swearing he can see colors just by the pure joy he feels. His feelings reciprocated.

Letting the two fingers slip inside Will, he'll curl ever so slightly. Medical fingers work themselves into Will so well, years of understanding the human body and knowing what hurts and what doesn't. He's slow but gentle about it, an interesting appearance for such a Man like himself, the famed Cannibal who once ate the Liver of a Census Taker for simply waking him up.

He pulls his lips away from Will's to check how he's taking the new sensation, not wanting any hint of pain to be present.

Will's grip tightens around Hannibal's shoulders when those skilled fingers breach him. It's a little intrusive at first. Tight and suffocating, but those intrusive fingers are Hannibal's, and he's happy to have any part of Hannibal inside him. He's denied himself for too long and it's made him hungry. Greedy.

They curl inward slightly, and Will accidentally releases a whimper into Hannibal's mouth, feeling himself already starting to relax and loosen up around his digits.

Their lips part and he meets Hannibal's gaze, looking at him through heavy lashes, he simply nods his head. His silent approval.

Hannibal Takes Will's silent approval as acceptance to continue on. Its the whimper still on his lips that drives him wild. All the sounds to come from Will's mouth feel like important notes from The Bible, even though they are nothing more than aimless moans and pleasured whimpers. All are like music to Hannibal's ears.  
He Lets his fingers slip slightly deeper to the second knuckle, before pulling them apart, creating a scissor like motion inside Will's body.

This was a new look for Will, a better look. How he manages to look beautiful in the most exposing of settings is beyond Hannibal, yet his perfect body and flush skin leave Hannibal hanging on for more. Though they are older than they last met, grown from their experiences they still seem to remain the same, almost like Will is an eternal piece of Hannibal's life, that just simply will never go away.

Once slipping down to his third knuckle he believes Will to be stretched, or at least stretched enough so Hannibal won't hurt him, already knowing that Will's body is still new to anal penetration, Hannibal will be forever marked in the other as his first.

If Will is to survive this, will he go back to Molly? Hannibal dead and leaving him as nothing more than a passing memory and a passionate fuck. In an odd way he finds himself not minding the thought, though it initially hurt to discover that Will had moved on, he'll just find solace in knowing Will's still alive and somehow that's all that matters.

Pulling his fingers back as he prepped himself once again, connecting their lips once more as Hannibal uses a free hand of his to undo his belt and zipper, surprisingly stable at doing things one handedly as he removes the belt and lets his pants fall just enough so he can slip his waistband past his erection, finally letting his arousal not be hidden as he aligns himself up with Will, the hand used to undo his pants rests on Will's hip.

A groan rattles in Will's throat when the fingers move deeper, slowly spreading him open. It stings at first. A sharp sensation that has him burying his face into the crook of Hannibal's neck. But he wouldn't have them leave. Not for anything, other than Hannibal's cock.

He knows it won't take long, for his body to open up. He waits, panting into Hannibal's chest, that's soft and warm against his face.

His mind barely has time to register that his body's more open before a third finger slips in with the other two, an almost slurp like squelch rings in the air between them. It's filthy and arousing, and has Will aching for more. So much so that it feels like a loss when they leave, but he takes comfort knowing what they'll be replaced with and his own cock tingles at the thought.

Hannibal's hot mouth is a nice distraction. He's never felt more from a kiss. Hannibal kisses his him like he really means it. Will can't really explain it. He just feels it and he hopes Hannibal feels it in Will's kiss too, because he does mean it. Like Hannibal's his world, because he is.

His eyes open at the sound of Hannibal pulling himself free. He tilts his head just so, to take a peek - eyes widening as his tongue continues to roll over Hannibal's. It's big and intimidating. Standing tall and uncut between Hannibal's legs and Will wants it inside him more than he's ever wanted anything, and just the feeling of it bumping against his entrance, has him reeling - a breathy "please", against Hannibal's lips is all he can get out.

Hannibal is a tad more well endowed than Will. He's taller than him afterall even if it only by a few inches. What isn't perfect about Hannibal? At pique physical performance, a Jack of All Trades, and yet he's nothing but a Monster. How can such an evil individual find themselves feeling for another? Yearning so much that it essentially pains him to imagine a life without Will. He has lived that life already, and he doesn't want to go back to it.

Will's place in Hannibal's neck is more than perfect as he tilts his head to the side letting him have more exposure to the other's neck.

Keeping Will on the edge of his seat as he teases at the thought, testing the waters essentially before hearing that plea. All he ever wanted to hear from Will, the submissive plea only making his arousal even more nagging before he will enter him.

He was right to stretch him like he did as he pushes farther into Will. Slow, steady, more or less letting him grow to the sensation and find a comfortable position himself.  
Will is tight around his cock, warm and wet, the sensation is Godly essentially, on another level he had ever felt. They fit so well together, like a glove. Letting out low, gravely groans as he eventually has Will at the root of his dick.

The Dragon watches in amazement as the two men become one with each other. Connected by their most intimate parts. Truly a sight to behold.

He admires how careful Hannibal is with Will. Steady and patient. He can almost feel the love Hannibal has for him. See it in his eyes and his tender touch.

He sees it in Will too. The way those bambi eyes look up at Hannibal with adoration and need. Will looks like he needs Hannibal inside him like he needs air.

Their love feels so pure and perfect, like his with Reba. It seems sometimes with the right person, monsters can love too. And the Dragon sees something truly beautiful in that.

Will presses his forehead into Hannibal's shoulder as the head of his cock,begins to penetrate him.

His heart hammers away in his heaving chest as it pushes further in - the tight ring of muscle, still protesting, despite the thorough prep work.

It's hot and slick, burning slightly as it drags slowly up his tight inner walls, until it's fully seated inside him.

The hard part's over. Hannibal's in him, and he's stretched out enough around him that it shouldn't feel uncomfortable for too long when Hannibal starts to thrust in and out of him.

He wraps his legs tightly around Hannibal's hips, and closes his eyes, nodding his head in approval. He's ready.

The way Will's body gives, it adapts to Hannibal and the foreign sensation he brings along. No fight, no struggle, no hurt, no harm. A pleasurable sigh escapes Hannibal's lips as he feels Will cling on to him as if his life depends on it.

The sensation is fuzzy in the beginning, warm yet soft in nature as it grows, the further he goes deeper turning into hot, almost searing passion that nags him on to stimulate his arousal.

He takes the time to simply soak in the sensation, wanting to feel Will close to him. This is all he ever wanted, how Will's legs so easily wrap around him and the warmth and weight of his body pressed to him. It feels like love.

Once he feels appropriate, he gives a snap of his hips, rolling them against Will as he pulls back to thrust into him again. Such a clean and precise move as he fucks into him, possibly the kindest act Hannibal has done for Will.

Will clings to Hannibal tightly as the other man's cock slides in and out of him with smooth strokes, bringing him a full, satisfied feeling. And not just physically. The emotional feeling is almost just as good. The two men shared a connection for years. But physically, not so much as a kiss shared between them until now. It feels so good to finally act on it. To acknowledge their feelings in a way that's not subtle enough to misinterpret.

The stretchy burn fades more and more with every snap of Hannibal's hips - a delightful tingle quickly taking its place.

Will's eyes start to flutter as the hot drag of Hannibal's cock overtakes him - hissing and muttering curse words against the other man's soft, warm skin. It's better than anything he's ever felt prior, and if he had it his way, it would never end.

The thought of being able to do this regularly with Hannibal, to finally be his, serves as motivation to survive tonight. At all costs.

"When we defeat the Dragon, where will you take me?" Will whispers, chin now resting on top of Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal's hand comes to hold onto the back of Will's head, close to his as he hovers over his shoulder as Will did to him.  
Eyes closed as he decides to temporarily forget about the Dragon, so busy with the task at hand as he starts to feel euphoria pool at his feet. Though Hannibal is not a talkative man, he knows how to feign charisma. He genuinely is a Man of few words, practically mute during childhood. As he thrusts in and out of Will, he does not utter a moan or audible cry, still his breath staggers, one could hear hitches in his grunts. He'll thickly swallow as Will speaks so close to him.

Those words whispered to his skin send fire down his spine. Like a lit match to a flame as his mind thinks of all the locations he always wanted to show Will. He wants to show him the world, share what he viewed once already with someone he loves.  
The hand on the back of Will's head grips on to his hair, though his grip isn't painful or strong. He'll speed up his thrusts which thus increases his breathing.

"Cuba." Not being talkative as he opens his eyes, his voice feeling hoarse already.

His mind grows fuzzier by the minute, thus making his thoughts harder to form.

Though he's determined to not die by the hands of the Dragon, even he knows that the life they want isn't accessible to them. It will never be possible, they could never be fully domesticated. Hannibal is driven by utter love and utter hatred for the other, and he presumed Will felt the same. They can't exist with one another, yet they can't exist without each other. It's a cruel law set in place. Though he will share his fantasy with him.

"We'll go to Cuba." He lifts his head up as he describes his vision. Looking over his shoulders he spots something that crossed his path before, but he didn't see it as clear as he did now. Eyes were watching them. He was right, they were putting on a show.  
Hannibal won't take his eyes away from the window, low and dark as he continues to thrust into Will, he makes eye contact. "Go to the Beach." Still low in tone. Squinting at the eyes when he pulls out of Will, before quickly snapping his hips, thrusting a bit more harsher than prior as he applies pressure to his Prostate.

The Dragon narrows his eyes. He sees Hannibal see him. He stands still, staying where he is. He gives a simple nod, as if to tell Hannibal to carry on. He hopes to not interrupt or be in their way until he's ready to.

"I always wanted to see Cuba." Will pants, happily, pressing his forehead to Hannibal's chin.

Every thrust of Hannibal's hips feels better than the last and soon soft moans, rumble in his throat as he gets closer and closer to release.

"I'll write a letter for Molly and Walter. I can give them at least that. Maybe even one for Jack."

He hopes Molly will keep the house and the dogs. That she won't get rid of them to spite him. He hopes she'll move on quickly and live a good life. She deserves that much. Will won't really miss her though. He's not proud of it, but it's the truth. He supposes she was always just a temporary replacement for Hannibal.

A shaky moan escapes Will's lips when Hannibal picks up speed and it hits a spot deep inside him that feels so hot and tingly, it makes his whole body shake.

"Fuck." He grits out, starting to curl his fingers into Hannibal's shoulders.

Hannibal feels a sudden sense of dominance as he gazes at the Dragon without Will's knowledge almost feeling an odd sense of anger that the other dares to tear them apart once more. He feels the need to assert it by showing how he makes Will scream.

Repeating his last movement as he wants to string the profanities that escape Will's lips like they're Christmas lights. It feels like warding off predators like him from his catch, he isn't going to let the Dragon have Will that easily. He'll leave his mark.  
The hand on his slides down Will's back as he encourages him to arch it, pushing himself back down onto the table as he finds a good rhythm with fucking into Will and his Prostate with the right timing.  
His eyes stare down at Will, though he's still focused on the Dragon, driving him further down his desire to have the younger Man underneath him screaming.

Will takes the cue and and adjusts his body for Hannibal. Absolutely nothing he'd deny him right now.

His body nudges up and down the length of the table as Hannibal delivers a torrent of thrusts that have him coming undone underneath him.

It's rough and bruising, plowing into Will like Hannibal's trying to break him, and he does.

Hannibal's cock hits that sensitive bundle of nerves one time too many, and Will sees stars, coming untouched and groaning loudly, his body unable to still - writhing around, like his soul is trying to escape his body.

He'd heard of prostate orgasms before, but didn't think it was possible for him to get off that way, but that burning heat that spreads through his whole body proves him wrong.

He feels like he's on fire. Burning from the inside out and "Fuck, Hannibal! Jesus Christ." Comes out of him in a sob - warm tears running down the corners of his face.

Will seems quick to come undone, the sudden ejaculation from him tells Hannibal to pick up the pace as he pulls his stare and focus away from The Dragon.  
Lord knows the both of them could have probably done so many more things but they had to save for tonight. Perhaps it's more motivation to try and stay alive tonight so they can live to feel this connection again.

His steady breaths are caught by ragged mutters, harsh foreign swears are barely audible as he fucks Will through his orgasm, before igniting his own as he comes with a catch of his own breath and a harsh shudder.  
Fucking Will through that orgasm too as he clings on to the fact that he doesn't want to pull away from him yet. He has never felt fear before in his life, all the crimes he had committed, and he didn't fear punishment yet, he is sure what he's feeling right now is akin to fear as he stays close to Will, connected as his mind drowns in its own ecstasy too bothered to even react to his surroundings.

It may seem silly, but Will takes satisfaction in making Hannibal come. An orgasm is usually how sex ends, so it shouldn't be some great accomplishment. But it makes him feel good anyway. To know it was his body that tore it from him. To know that a part of Hannibal will remain inside him for the rest of the night, and if Will dies tonight, he'll take it to the grave with him.

He pulls Hannibal close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist - cheek pressed to Hannibal's chest, feeling full of regret and 'what if's. He imagines all the things he'd do differently if given the chance to go back just a few years, knowing what he knows now.

Will wonders what kind of life they could've had, had neither of them ever betrayed one another. If they had acted on their feelings before Hannibal had him locked up. If there was never any bitterness or resentment between them. He supposes he'll never know the answer to that question, and that'll have to be ok.

Hannibal can feel those what-ifs? He had long stopped, since wishes for what-if scenarios that long since distressed him as a young Man growing up. Naturally curiosity came with the curiosity of what could have been, how would his life have gone if Mischa was never taken from him? Or his Parents? Born with a functioning Neurotypical brain instead of what he has now. He wants to stop living in the what-ifs and more in the now as he evolves to make choices whenever feasible.

Hannibal just wants to fall to his knees, for a tiny moment he feels satisfied which is intriguing considering that Hannibal is never satisfied. He Holds Will close as his body struggles to settle down.

The Dragon still sits tight. He's got all the time in the world with them. He knows Hannibal wouldn't go to a location that anyone knows about.

He'll let them bask in the afterglow for a minute, before he goes in and rips it all away. He can give them that.

Pulling out of Will with a perverse sound escaping as Hannibal sees how his cum drips from Will's entrance, it's such an obscene sight that creates a warm feeling in Hannibal as he lets Will hold him close.

"il nostro destino Non può essere preso da noi; è un dono." He is slow with his words though his sentence structured beautifully quietly quoting Dante Alighieri, 'Our Fate Cannot Be Taken From Us; It's a Gift.' Truly they were fated to meet, bound by life and Her little Red Ribbon as he holds Will's back for stable support. Pressing a kiss to the side of his temple.

Will doesn't know, what it means, but it sounds beautiful. And he's sure whatever it is, it's endearing. If they survive the Dragon, he will make it his duty to find out.

The Great Red Dragon let's out a soft sigh, spreading his wings as he stands. It's time.

He gathers his bag, throwing it over his shoulder, as he moves in towards the house.

In his mind, he'll go in there and kill them both in whatever way is satisfactory to him, and pose their naked bodies like a beautiful painting, forever immortalizing them. His gift to Will and Hannibal.

But that's not the reality fate has in store for Francis Dolarhyde. It is he who will be immortalized. Will and Hannibal's first kill together. He'll be a sentimental memory that the two will share forever in their minds. So in a way, the Dragon still gets that beautiful death he wanted.

It just goes to show, nobody, no matter how powerful, can come between Hannibal, and his Will.


End file.
